


The Spoils Of War

by Thedrsgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Forced, Pain, Revenge, Rough Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrsgirl/pseuds/Thedrsgirl
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr has escaped and is out for fun.Chapter 1- following the aftermath of Barty Crouch Jr casting the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, he finds a witch trying to hide. It's been a long time since he had a woman...Chapter 2- after the downfall of Voldemort, Barty manages to get into Hogwarts to revenge himself on the Boy Who lived, by forcing himself on Hermione.





	1. War is good for something...

The witch cowered behind the barrels next to one of the few remaining tents scattered around the campsite. He short dark hair was plastered to her head, damp from sweat caused by trying to fight the Death Eaters. Her wand had been lost earlier in the evening, and, much to her embarrassment, she’d had to resort to hiding. She hadn’t been able to find another, and a witch without a wand was an easy target for a Death Eater. She hadn’t wanted to hide, but she’d wanted to die even less.

A noise in the near distance made her stiffen. She forced herself not to run and clamped her mouth shut to stop the scream that was forming. Her eyes darted around, trying to locate the sound. Nothing. She relaxed a little. She couldn’t see much in the gap between the barrels, but she hoped that meant she couldn’t be seen.

Another noise. Much closer this time. She looked once more, and then leapt back in alarm, nearly knocking into the tent. A handful of steps in front of her hiding place stood the worst Death Eater of them all; Barty Crouch Junior. She knew his face well, although she had no idea how he’d escaped from Azkaban. Her heart was thumping so loud she was sure he’d hear her. As if reading her thoughts, he turned and faced the place she was hiding. She help her breath and waited. He seemed to see nothing, but as he turned away, he stopped. A smile slowly crossed his face and she shivered involuntarily.   
‘What have we got here!?’ he waved his wand and the witch felt herself standing, despite all her efforts. ‘A run away!’ His grin grew wider as she struggled to escape. His current hold on her was weak enough for her to wonder if he wasn’t up to full strength. She was able to take a few steps back, but too late she realised her mistake. He’d allowed the space, letting herself back into the tent behind her, letting her trap herself.

He advance slowly, wand raised, an evil look on his dark face. The stubble that had grown since his escape showed his gaunt cheeks and gave him an unearthly look.

As he advanced, he looked briefly behind her. With a flick of his wand, the tent opened, and she felt her body float gently into the room behind her until she hit a supporting pole. A rope snaked its way around her body, tethering her to the support. The Death Eater surveyed his handiwork, before turning and casting protective spells. The witch’s heart sank. The spells were not ordinary ones. He wasn’t protecting her. He was preventing anyone from disturbing him. He wanted her all to himself.

When he was satisfied that they would not be stopped, he turned back to his spoils of war.

He decided against the imperious curse. It took all the fun out of it. The years in Azkaban had taken it’s toll and he wanted to feel the struggle and the fear. The ropes snaked away from her body almost absent-mindedly, and the witch could feel control come back into her body. Just for a moment, she wondered if he’d done it by accident, but even though she knew it wasn’t true, she tried to run for the entrance. His back was turned, and she hoped, just for a second, she’d make it.

Then she hit the solid, invisible wall in front of the tent opening. She hit the space with her fists and sobbed. A low chuckle behind her made her turn. He was facing her now, his hair falling in front of his dark eyes, which flashed dangerously.  
‘Did you think it would be that easy? Did you think that I was that stupid?’ He laughed again, and waved his wand. She felt her arms and legs bind themselves again, and he waved her over to a large bed hidden in the corner. The witch started sobbing again, which only made the Dark Wizard’s grin widen.

He placed her on the bed, and her arms and legs were pulled back towards the bed posts, cords twisting themselves tightly around her wrists and ankles. Her fingers grabbed the knots trying to undo them desperately, a last ditch attempt to get free of the sadistic grin that was descending on her.

The wizard checked the ropes were secure before uttering an incantation the witch didn’t recognise. It took a minute before she realised he’d deftly removed her robes. She shivered in the cold, her nipples stiffening as she lay bound on the bed. Slowly and carefully, making sure her eyes were firmly fixed on him, he removed his own clothes, leaving them on the back of the chair in front of the bed. He knelt beside her, and stroked the hair from her face. She shivered again, and he smiled.   
‘Don’t worry. We’ve got all the time in the world.’ His hand left her hair, and moved slowly down her face, tracing the line of her jaw, before moving slowly down her throat.   
‘You see, it’s been a while since I had any fun. So we’re going to take our time.’  
He long fingers trailed downwards, across her collarbone and began to gently circle her breasts. She felt her skin bump at the touch, and flinched as he twisted her nipples hard. She bit back a scream, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain as well as seeing it. The reaction only served to fire him up.

He dived on her, his teeth biting into her shoulders and arms, before taking the place of his fingers on her nipples. He bit down harder, looking into her face, grinning wickedly, waiting. She resisted for as long as possible until her was biting so hard she wondered if he’d drawn blood. She finally gave in, emitting a scream of pain so loud she was sure someone would hear. He laughed, and clamped down on her other breast, pulling with his teeth until she screamed again. The second scream made him sit up. ‘That’s what I like to hear!’ His low voice made her cringe and her body trembled as he continued. ‘There’s no chance of anyone hearing you sweetheart. Scream all you want. In fact, the louder the better.’ His tongue flicked out quickly, giving him and unearthly appearance. 

She struggled again against the rope. She had enough pull to reach the knots, but even as she did, she knew it was pointless. The Death Eater was playing with her, allowing her feeble struggles to turn him on even more. He was getting off on her helplessness, and though she knew that, she struggled nonetheless.   
He lowered his head once more, and rained more bite marks down on her tender skin. His fingers gripped her waist so hard his knuckles went white.

The bite marks continued downwards until he reached her stomach and thighs. She tried to close her legs in vain, but he dug his nails into her flesh and relished in the sound of her pain as he broke the skin and thin droplets of blood ran down her legs. Letting go of her thighs, he reached forward to her pussy lips. With no messing about, he pushed two fingers deep into her, regardless of how dry she was. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her internal muscles pulled him in despite her revulsion and she caught her breath. His fingers pushed further into her, reaching the edge of her cervix, and causing a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. She cried out, and he forced another finger into her.

He fucked her with his fingers hard for several minutes, enjoying the sensation of her pussy around his fingers, before pulling out. Giving the girl another evil grin, he pushed his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. She tried to bite him, compensation for the bites he had given her, but he held her chin. He looked mockingly at her, and shook his head.

He knelt between her legs, struggling to remain impassive for much longer. He raised his eyebrows as he looked into her eyes. His tongue snaked out again, giving her a split second warning before he forced his hard long erection into her. He stopped for a second, revelling in how tight she felt. The witch whimpered beneath him, and that was all the impetuous he needed to begin fucking her with complete abandon. He grabbed her shoulder and used her body to pull himself in further, listening in pleasure to her pain and the pleas for him to stop.

He continued to fuck her, forcing his cock into her harder. He reached up and grabbed her left breast, squeezing it hard, and twisting it. She screamed again, louder than before, and he laughed maniacally. With one last hard push, he came inside her, breathing heavily. He rolled off her, and lay panting. Silently the witch prayed it was over. He’d had his fun. In so many ways she hoped he’d kill her and she wouldn’t have to live with what he’d done. 

He was silent for so long she wondered if he’d fallen asleep. She quietly reached for the rope once more and managed to prise loosed a knot. Encouraged, she kept twisting, trying to keep her body as still as she could in case she woke the dark wizard next to her. Elated, she managed to get one hand free. Using the free one, she released the second and leant forward to release her legs. As carefully as she could, she slipped off the bed, and, throwing her robes around her battered shoulders, moved to the edge of the tent, feeling the invisible wall to try and find a hold she could use to escape.

Unbelievably she felt a slight tremor in the wall, and pushed to try and get through. She felt the resistance begin to break and pushed harder, forgetting to pay attention to what was behind her. As her hand went through the barrier she felt herself fly backwards, and land on her face on the bed, the dark shadow of Barty Crouch falling over her prone figure.

‘Did you really think that I’d be done so quickly? I’ve been locked up for a very long time.’ A grin formed once more on his malevolent face, his eyes glinting. ‘I’m not done. Not by a long stretch.’  
His hand traced the contours of her spine down towards her arse. The goose bumps formed on her skin again. He chuckled and dipped three fingers into her waiting pussy. He could see her muscles trying to contract, to close her legs and force him out. To prove his power he pushed another finger in, hearing her gasp. While his fucked her with the fingers of one hand, the other was kneading the cheeks of her arse together, before splitting them apart slightly. The witch stopped struggling as she felt his thumb touch her. She knew what was about to happen, and knew no amount of struggling would change it.  
‘Please. Please don’t.’ She also knew begging wouldn’t help, but didn’t seem able to stop herself. ‘I’ll give you whatever you want.;  
He laughed loudly. ‘You’re about to, whether you want to or not!’   
The witch started to sob again, her body shaking. The Dark Wizard knelt forward and pushed his cock, now hard again, into her arse, feeling his fingers still imbedded in her pussy.  
Her arse was tighter than her pussy had been, and as he began pumping into her, he watched her hands tighten around the ropes that had re-secured her to the bedposts, this time giving no slack or hope of escape.  
She stilled her body, trying to stop him enjoying himself, but realising what she was doing, he reached up and pulled back on her hair, causing her to call out. His fingers twisted, pulling her back, arching her back, pushing him deeper into her. He let out his own groan now, forcing himself to control his urges.

It would be all too easy to give in now, to allow the pleasure to over-take him. But he wasn’t ready to give the witch the relief. He slowed his pace, relishing her tightness. He pushed himself into her as far as he could go, and stayed still, feeling the witch’s body tremble. He ran his hands across her shoulders and down her back before slapping her soundly on the backside. The witch’s whole body jumped and tensed, giving the wizard an intense pleasure. He slapped her again and again, each slap reverberating around the tent and becoming harder and harder. He began to leave hand prints on her skin, as it turned more and more red under her hand.

His slaps began increasing in speed as he got closer to coming, and he began to fuck her again, moving his hips in time with his hand. The witch started screaming again, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. With a shout, the Dark Wizard came hard, giving her one last slap before pulling out of her. He laughed as her body relaxed. Once more she thought he was done. But he had one last thing to do before he left her.

Waving his wand, he removed her ropes and manipulated her body into a kneeling position on the floor in front of him. She looked into his hard, cold brown eyes, her own stained and red from crying. A slow smile spread across his face and he moved towards her, his cock regaining it’s hardness as her eyes travelled downwards. ‘Open wide!’  
She tried to keep her mouth closed, but he slapped her, leaving the outline of his long, slim fingers on her face, matching the ones on her red, raw backside. As she opened her mouth to scream, he pushed his erection into her, gagging her.

She tried to clamp down, to force her teeth together, but all her efforts were in vain. He held the back of her head and fucked her mouth in earnest. Her tongue was placed so it ran his whole length as he forced himself in and out of her mouth. She could still taste herself on him, and the sensation of that, coupled with the way his cock was reaching the very back of her throat caused her to gag, but he carried on regardless.  
He wound his fingers in her hair and pushed himself harder into her, feeling his need to come building once more. As she began to get used to the length of his cock in her mouth he pulled out and covered her face with his come.

He released his hold over her body, and she fell, exhausted from the abuse. When she had the energy to look up, he was gone, and she was alone.


	2. Revenge for Barty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty Crouch has managed to get into Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat, and is after one thing- Hermione Granger.

Hogwarts was dark. Even more dark than usual. Since the Dark Lord’s defeat, everyone felt safe again. Even the stupid caretaker of this ridiculous school was sleeping.   
Barty Crouch Junior crept through the halls, unwelcome memories of his time there rising unbidden unto his mind. It was only through finding the Dark Lord that he’d finished his training, knowing that it was essential, if boring, if he was going to be a valued member of the Death Eaters.  
And now he was back. It had been an unexpected bonus that the dementors had left him for dead. He’d almost given up. When Snape had found him, he’d been so close to killing the boy. And now it was too late. He knew he was the last one left. The other Death Eaters had handed themselves in when that damned boy had won. Ingrates. But everyone had assumed he was dead. The Dementors had taken his body to Azkaban but left him to rot. It had taken effort, but he’d got back to civilization. Drained of energy, he’d had to watch, too weak to do anything to save his Master. And so he’d plotted. He’d spent a year rebuilding himself. He couldn’t save his Master, so he’d ruin the boy’s life by destroying everything that mattered to him. Starting with that irritating know-it-all mud blood.   
And so he was here. After the battle, the school had been rebuilt and some of the older children had returned, determined to complete their NEWTs, regardless of the fact they’d battled and won. The mud blood was one of them. Naturally, she would be.  
But he knew she was alone tonight. Knew the other girls had gone home, but she had chosen to stay, revise in peace. And the dark wizard had been waiting for this moment. The Gryffindor picture was in front of him- the fat lady snoring. He reached up and pushed a button hidden in the frame. He’d used it many times as a child to sneak around. He doubted anyone else knew about it. As the door opened in the wall to the left of the frame, steps leading up to the darkness.  
The dark wizard walked up the stairs and entered the girls sleeping area. Two out of the six beds were occupied, but he was only interested in one of them. Silently he made the curtains around Hermione Granger’s bed close, and cast the silencing spell around it, ensuring that the occupant of the other bed would only be disturbed if he wanted them to be.  
He crept onto the end of Granger’s bed and watched her sleep, feeling the hatred for the girl who had caused the downfall of his master. He muttered another curse to keep her sleeping while he arranged himself. He pulled the covers down and used his wand to cut away the modest nightgown she wore.   
Her eighteen year old body lay in front of him, innocent and soft. His wand moved, and ropes coiled around her wrists, pulling them up to the bed posts securely, before the same happened to her legs. The wizard had a flashback to the pathetic witch he’d found at the world cup, and the thought fuelled his desire to take her.  
He woke her up slowly, sitting between her spread legs, savouring the sight of her opened for his pleasure. Hermione stirred and gradually became aware of the ties around her limbs and then of the man at the end of the bed. She gasped, and began to struggle. Crouch leaned forward, his wand illuminating his face, and Hermione stopped moving, fear stilling her activities.   
Slowly and deliberately, he reached out and touched her cheek, feeling her shiver and recoil. She tried to look defiant, but he could see the fear in her eyes. ‘How are you here?’  
He grinned. ‘I survived. And now I’m going to take my revenge.’ He silenced her objections with a wave of his wand, leaving just enough sound to enjoy her struggle and pain. Placing his wand down next to the bed, he reached out a hand and resumed stroking her cheek, before lightly tracing his fingers along her jaw bone, down her chin and along her collar bone. He felt her body tremble. Without a second thought he roughly grabbed her breast, twisting her nipple hard. Her eyes opened wide, and beneath his enchantment, he heard her scream of pain, and twisted harder. Her nipples stiffened and he began to twist both mercilessly. Her body convulsed with pain and her eyes pleaded. Barty just smiled. ‘If you think this is bad…’ he left the sentence open, leaving Hermione to begin to panic about the end of it.   
He bent his head and his mouth met his fingers, his teeth grazing over her breasts. Hermione tried to pull her body into the bed, away from him, but his mouth bit down, making marks in the girl’s flesh. Her breasts and stomach were covered in his teeth impressions, and she could feel the bruises forming. The dark wizard suddenly bit harder on her shoulder, and he sucked at her skin. He sat up and a small trickle of blood dripped down his chin. ‘You taste nice!’ His tongue snaked out briefly and licked off the blood that remained on his lips. Hermione shivered and goose bumps formed across her skin. Crouch lowered his head once more and trailed a finger along her pussy lips, before licked his finger. She wasn’t turned on by his abuse, or by being naked in front of a man. It didn’t matter to him. In fact, the knowledge that she was repulsed would work even more.  
He looked at her, and small smile on his face, his eyebrow raised. His eyes glinted ferociously and Hermione was more disturbed than she ever had been. Even facing Voldemort had been less terrifying than this.   
Without a second’s hesitation, he forced his large cock into her pussy, eliciting another scream from the bound girl. He savoured the feeling, fucking her hard and fast, holding on to the headboard of the bed. He pushed harder and harder, staring deep into her eyes, terrifying her with his grin. He bit down into her shoulder again, his spare hand groping at her chest, twisting and pulling, leaving long fingers marks in her flesh.   
Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, pulling out and moving up her body. He sat, his legs astride her body, his still erect cock inches from her mouth, the insane grin still evident on his face. ‘Open up…’ he gave a deep throaty laugh, sending chills down her spine yet again. He forced himself into her mouth, making her taste herself. He pushed into the back of her throat, making her gag. Holding her head, he began to fuck her face. He could feel her mouth tense each time he hit the back of her throat but continued to force himself on her. He assaulted her over and over, before finally he arched his back and came hard in her throat. He kept himself in her mouth, forcing her to swallow his cum.   
He moved backwards, watching her as she tried to move herself away from him, escape the bonds that firmly held her. He watched, his dark eyes flashing. The invisible gag stopping Hermione from talking was doing it’s job, and he gained satisfaction from hearing her futile groans as she tried to kick her legs. He knelt between her legs, and stroked her ankle slowly. As anticipated, she froze in her attempts. Despite all he’d done to her, she was still reacting to the simplest touch. He repulsed her. He knew it, and enjoyed it.  
‘Now little mud blood, you were responsible for my Lord’s downfall. This is why I am here. It’s a punishment for you and your little friends. More to the point, it will hurt him.’ there was venom in the last word, and Hermione knew he was talking about Harry. She was glad it was her, and not Ginny that the wizard had gone for. ‘Oh, and if you’re thinking that I don’t know about his little girlfriend, she’s next on my list! I’m going to destroy his life, one piece at a time.’  
That said, he fell on her once more, forcing himself into her. This time, there was a difference. He reached a hand between their bodies, and began to stroke her clit, softly at first, then with more insistency. Confused, Hermione could feel her body betraying her. As she battled her urges, Crouch whispered deep into her ear, his low tone evil and calculated. ‘Confused? Well guess what my love? When I’m gone, all you’ll remember is this part, and that you enjoyed what is about to happen to you! In a minute, you’ll be begging me to stay. And that will kill you for the rest of your life.’ That said, he began to kiss the side of her neck, his fingers stroked her harder. Her body began to tremble, not with fear but with longing. She hated what was going on, but her pussy was taking over, and her brain didn’t seem to have a say in the matter. Her legs, still spread by the ropes began to shake, and she could feel her juices flowing, making Crouch’s fucking easier. He could feel her muscles tighten around his cock, and rubbed her clit harder and harder, forcing her to cum. Hermione gave in, letting her body take over. Her whole body began to shake, and exploded as she came. Closing her eyes, she could see stars, her head spinning. It was the most intense experience of her life, and as her body slowed, she realised she wanted more.   
Crouch continued to fuck her hard, finally releasing himself into her. He sat back once more, reaching for his wand. He released her mouth, watching as her chest heaved with exhaustion. Her eyes were still closed, and there was a small smile on her lips that she probably didn’t know was there. Leaving her tied, he began to dress, watching as she began to come to. She realised he was leaving, and without warning, panic gripped her, and the words she wasn’t expecting left her mouth.  
‘Please. Don’t.’ He grinned.   
‘Don’t what?’  
‘Don’t leave. I want…’ she finally hesitated, realising what she was saying, but knowing she’d continue anyway. ‘I want that again.’  
He laughed, deep and with malice. Leaning to her ear once more, he whispered his final comment before leaving her tied. ‘And that’s why I’ve won!’


End file.
